El sello del tigre
by silver-badger
Summary: Desde tiempos de los emperadores, el clan Li a tenido la responsabilidad de mantener sellado a un poderoso demonio. Generación tras generación el sello se ha mantenido ¿pero que pasara si el nuevo heredero se rehúsa a cumplir con su misión?


**Capitulo 1**

"Joven Syaoran" llamó Wei desde la puerta "Su madre se a retirado ya a su habitación. Usted también debería retirarse"

Syaoran estaba sentado en la cama cuando escuchó a su sirviente llamarle, se sorprendió al escucharle decir aquello. Wei lo miró con ojos comprensivos.

"Gracias, Wei" sonrió ligeramente "Lo haré"

"Buenas Noches, Joven Syaoran" dijo el hombre antes de retirarse, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Syaoran se asomó por la ventana y vio el cielo de Hong Kong, estaba despejado. Las estrellas brillaban lo mas intenso que podían, pero aun así no eran competencia para las luces de la ciudad, que las opacaban con facilidad.

Suspiró con algo de frustración al ver su reflejo sobre el vidrio de la ventana, lo miraba directamente como cuestionándole _¿Lo harás?_

Syaoran repasó en su mente los eventos que habían sucedido aquella tarde…

Como tantas veces antes, su madre le había mandado llamar. Él tenia una idea de lo que se trataba… ya habían tenido la misma conversación una y otra vez durante el pasado mes. Ya estaba cansado, hubiera deseado no tener que charlar una vez mas sobre el asunto, pero sabia que no podía desobedecer a su madre.

"Ya va siendo tiempo que sedas en tu terquedad y entiendas que es lo mas conveniente para todos, Syaoran" iba diciendo Yelan Li. Lo miraba severamente y hablaba con altiveza y autoridad. El joven quiso desviar la vista, pero en esta ocasión quería hacer ver que no estaba dispuesto a darle la razón, y mantuvo la mirada fija.

Yelan Li era una mujer hermosa. Aunque la edad ya comenzaba a mostrarse en su rostro, lucia muy joven si se tomaba en cuenta que Syaoran, con sus dieciséis años, era el menor de sus cinco hijos. Era ella una persona alta y delgada, ataviada siempre con trajes de corte tradicional chino, y peinado alto. Su sola presencia inspiraba un aire de nobleza que cualquiera hubiese podido esperar de la misma emperatriz.

"No lo haré, madre" respondió Syaoran al fin tratando de sonar tajante "Esa es mi decisión final"

"El problema es que no es tu decisión. Es una responsabilidad que tienes para con el clan" dijo ella con su misma voz firme y fría que siempre usaba. Sin titubeos "Fen Huang será una buena esposa para ti…"

Syaoran estaba frustrado. Sabia que no importaba cuanto insistiera su madre no lo entendería. Como heredero del clan Li estaba dispuesto a cumplir las responsabilidades que le habían sido destinadas por su nacimiento… pero un matrimonio arreglado sobrepasaba los limites. Especialmente porque él ya estaba enamorado de alguien mas…

"No lo haré. No quiero un matrimonio por conveniencia… no seria justo ni para ella ni para mi…" sintió que su voz no sonaba tan segura como quisiera. Le era difícil ponerse en contra de los deseos de su madre, pero ya no era un niño, y era hora de que tomara el control de su vida de una vez.

Fen Huang era la hija menor de uno de los clanes de hechiceros mas importantes de toda China. Era incluso menor de edad que él. Una vez el Clan Li y el Clan Huang habían sido poderosos aliados, pero de un tiempo hacia acá esta alianza se había visto debilitada. Para Yelan Li era la oportunidad perfecta para volver a unir a las dos familias. Era solo una estrategia diplomática mas. Pero Syaoran no podía verlo de esa manera.

Syaoran había desviado la mirada casi sin darse cuenta, hubo un momento que ya no había podido mantener la severa mirada de su madre… seguía siendo un niño después de todo.

Sintió la mano de su madre sobre su mejilla. Volteó a verla sorprendido. En sus ojos había un brillo de comprensión y de cariño, cariño que a lo largo de los años había mostrado en muy escasas ocasiones "Hijo mío… se que ahora te parece irracional ahora. Pero esta unión es muy importante para el Clan…"

_¿Mas importante que mi felicidad?_ Pensó él. Pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

"Ayer hable con el patriarca del clan Huang" continuó ella "arreglamos la boda para lo antes posible. Mientras mas pronto, será mejor…"

Syaoran la miró con temor "¿Qué tan…?"

"En un mes estarán listos los arreglos" le interrumpió.

Syaoran sintió que se le cayó el mundo encima. ¿Un mes? ¡Pero si apenas tenia dieciséis años! Tenia la ligera esperanza que si seguía negándose y dejaba estar el asunto, tarde o temprano su madre cedería. O tal vez la prometida encontraría a alguien de quien ella misma se enamorase, así ninguna de las dos familias podría hacer nada… Pero en un mes…

"¿Syaoran?" Su madre preguntó al ver que su cara había palidecido un poco.

El muchacho no respondió. Se hizo hacia atrás, separándose de la mano de su madre. Caminó hasta la puerta sin dirigirle la palabra.

"Lo último que quiero es obligarte a aceptar algo que no deseas" escuchó que su madre le dijo antes de que él girara la perilla "pero si no hay otra opción tendrá que ser así".

Syaoran salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, tratando de hacer ver su descontento.

Sentía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos y pensamientos, que le estaba comenzando a dar malestar.

_¿Un mes?_ Seguía repitiendo en su mente… Ahora no tenia idea de cómo iba a encontrar la manera de parar la boda en tan poco tiempo. No había manera, su madre jamás cambiaria de parecer… Si su prometida, Fen, estuviera en desacuerdo tal vez… pero sabia que no lo estaba. Había pasado un tiempo con ella por insistencia de su madre, y sabia que ella estaba de acuerdo con el arreglo…

Se tiró en su cama frustrado. No importaba cuantas vueltas le daba al asunto. No había manera de cambiarlo… ¿Tendría que aceptarlo? De ninguna manera… pero tal vez había una salida…

Se restregó su alborotado cabello con frustración, aun alborotándolo mas.

Se quedó en silencio por largo rato. Se hizo el silencio. La casa parecía especialmente calmada sin sus hermanas haciendo escándalo.

Solo se oían un par de gorriones que piaban en la ventana.

"Sakura…" suspiró cerrando sus ojos, tratando de visualizar el rostro de su amada, su sonrisa, sus facciones, su cuerpo… era todo tan claro en su mente, tan presente, que casi podía oler el aroma de su perfume.

Se paró de repente. Si de verdad quería estar con ella, solo había una manera…

Él no salió en todo el día de su habitación y le mandó a decir a su madre con Wei que no bajaría a cenar. Esperó al anochecer, a que su madre se retirase a dormir…

Miraba por la ventana al cielo de Hong Kong y a su reflejo que le miraba interrogante sobre el vidrio.

Escuchó un sonido digital. Su reloj de pulsera marcaba las 10:00pm.

Le dio una última mirada a su reflejo, que ahora lo veía con insistencia. Si lo iba a hacer era ahora o nunca.

Tomó de la mesa de noche sus documentos. Se puso un saco de pana para cubrirse del frió. Aunque ya era primavera, aun helaba un poco en la ciudad de Hong Kong.

Del armario sacó una caja en la que guardaba sus artículos relacionados con la magia, su antiguo traje ceremonial, que ya no usaba mas, había crecido demasiado; sus talismanes, los guardo en una bolsa interior del sacó; Su espada convertida en un amuleto que colgó en su cuello; y en el fondo, estaba cuidadosamente acomodado, un pequeño baúl.

Este tenía un aspecto antiguo, pero no falto de cuidado. Syaoran lo abrió. Su interior era de una fina cubierta de seda roja, bordada con figuras de dragones chinos con el mismo color, haciéndolos lucir apenas visibles y de fina costura. Justo en medio del cofre, sobre la cubierta, estaba una pequeña esfera de un color rojo casi carmesí y con un brillo opaco, como la superficie de una perla. Cuando Syaoran la tomó entre sus dedos, esta comenzó a emitir un pequeño brillo en su interior como una flama.

La miró por un momento, fascinado por su luz. Luego cerró su puño extinguiéndola y la guardó en el mismo bolsillo que sus talismanes.

_Mientras tenga esto todo estará bien… _

Se levantó y tomó una valija que tenia lista ya sobre la cama. Salió de la habitación asegurándose que no hubiese nadie. Sin mucho contratiempo salió hasta el patio de la casa por la misma puerta principal. Para su sorpresa alguien lo esperaba allí.

"Joven Syaoran" Era Wei, estaba parado en portal de la casa. Con su misma sonrisa comprensiva que siempre llevaba.

"Wei…" se desconcertó un poco de verlo ahí "Si vas a detenerme…"

"Tome esto por favor" Wei sacó algo de la bolsa de su chaleco. Era un boleto de avión. Un boleto a Tokyo.

Syaoran lo miró incrédulo _¿Cómo supo…?_

"Cuídese por favor, Joven Syaoran" Se despidió de él con una reverencia.

No sabia como, pero Wei siempre podía entenderlo a la perfección, lo leía como un libro abierto y siempre procuraba serle de gran ayuda en todo. Le debía mucha gratitud.

Syaoran sonrió "Lo haré. Muchas Gracias, Wei"

Tomó su valija y se retiro con un último gesto de despedida.

Syaoran sintió algo de ansiedad, pero no miro hacia atrás. No era ya momento de volver atrás. Estaba dejando la casa en la que había vivido por tantos años, en la que había crecido, estaba dejando a su familia y a su clan… Se preguntó si algún día podría regresar…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Notas de la autora:

He estado planeando esta historia por largo tiempo. Tengo escritos algunos capítulos, pero aun tengo muchos puntos sueltos en la historia, y me esta costando trabajo escribir(Ah! Esas musas, como molestan! se van cuando uno las necesita mas!) por eso cualquier comentario, critica, sugerencia es bien recibido, de verdad, si lo leen hasta aquí, dejen un review, por favor, se los agradecería muchísimo.


End file.
